The red post it
by Waitinginadream
Summary: George thinks she has finally gotten a hold on the whole 'reaper' thing until Rube drops another bomb on her. Why does he give her a red post-it instead of a usual yellow one? Rated M for language.
1. George gets a red postit

I guess it's a pretty common thing when people hate their jobs. I mean, who really gets excited to go to work? As far as bad jobs go, mine is definitely one of the worst. I get to collect people's souls for a living. It's not so bad if they're old and die peacefully, but of course...I'm part of the outside influence division. Which covers murders, suicides, and other accidental deaths. I guess I've gotten used to cleaning blood off of my clothes but this job is still a fucking drag. Of course, I guess it could be worse. At least I'm not the poor guy who has to clean up the mess that's left behind. I just walk away with the soul.

Dying at 18 was hard enough, learning that I wasn't crossing over and that I instead had become a grim reaper was another thing entirely. I've come to accept it better over time, but the job sucks no matter how you look at it. I'm dead, but I still have to make a living. I still need a place to sleep, I still eat, I still need to make money. And this job doesn't even pay, how fucked up is that? It's like being alive with none of the perks. Except we heal really quickly...I guess that's kind of cool.

Here I was, running late for breakfast at our usual place. I had overslept and of course, Daisy didn't bother trying to wake me up. I could just hear her annoying overly cheerful voice now. "You're just always so cranky in the mornin', Georgia." I rolled my eyes as I reached the door to the waffle house, then hurried over to the usual booth.

"Nice of you to join us, Peanut."

Rube smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I huffed in response and plopped down next to Daisy.

"Where's Mason?"

I looked around, and Roxie snorted.

"I don't know and I don't care. Is it too much to ask to finally have a quiet breakfast..."

She trailed off as Mason ran through the door, then threw himself down next to me.

"Smooth."

I nodded slowly and sarcastically, then rolled my eyes. Rube motioned for Kiffany to come over to take our orders.

"You know what? I'm in the mood to try something different."

I closed the menu shut and looked up at Rube.

"What are you having?"

Rube looked amused, and then turned to Kiffany.

"Two orders of fried omlettes with hashed browns and extra crispy bacon, and two slices of pecan pie please."

I wrinkled my nose but shrugged it off. Today just felt like the day to shake things up a bit. Man, if only I knew how right I was. I spaced out a bit as everyone else ordered their food. I heard Mason mumble an apology about how he didn't have any money...still, and he sheepishly asked if anyone could cover him. When he looked at me, I just nodded slowly. Mason had become like an older brother to me by now. What a fucked up family we'd make.

"Alright..."

Rube handed out the yellow post-its to everyone. What a fantastic way to start the day right? "So here are the people who are gonna die today. Don't be late or you'll fuck up their souls for eternity. No pressure." I held my hand out for my post-it, then raised an eyebrow when he closed the notebook and didn't hand me one.

"Umm..."

I looked around the table, then looked back at Rube.

"Aren'tttt you forgetting something?"

Rube pursed his lips together before shaking his head. He was clearly amused, and it pissed me off. How did he know how to get under my skin so easily?

"Like what Peanut?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my booth.

"Wait, so I don't get a post-it today?"

I shrugged. No use in looking a gift horse in the mouth, right? Ugh. I hate that expression.

"Nope. Your person will not die today. But..."

He gave me a red post-it rather than the usual yellow one.

"You'll still have to be around to watch out for her."

Daisy stopped buttering her biscuit and eyed the post-it knowingly before taking a dainty bite. She chewed thoughtfully for awhile before she swallowed and turn to me.

"Well well Georgia, you've got quite the interesting assignment today."

I stared at her in confusion.

"Um...what?"

I looked back and forth between Daisy and Rube. Mason and Roxie looked just as confused as I did.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

I was so sick of this job, so sick of everything. Now all of a sudden I find out my reap isn't going to die, but I have to be there anyway? What the hell? How fair is that?

"Peanut.."

Rube began slowly but I cut him off.

"DON'T call me that. What is going on?"

"Yeah Rube, why is her post-it red? I ain't never been given no red post-it. Shoot. You mean there's _more_ shit you haven't told us?"

Roxie raised an eyebrow at Rube, and for once all of the attention was completely on him.

"It's simple really."

Daisy said delicately after delicately dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"It means the vampires are going to handle your reap."


	2. What do they want?

I squinted at Daisy in disbelief.

"W-What? VAMPIRES? Are you SHITTING me? Okay, seriously...you expect me to believe that...that what, vampires are going to come kill my reap and I have to be there to make sure they don't...suck her soul along with her blood or something?"

Daisy let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Now don't be silly Georgia. It's very rare when we have any dealings with vampires at all. I for one would think you'd be excited at this opportunity. Vampire men are very handsome. Very elegant."

I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't even form a response. I was in shock. I blinked repeatedly and stared down at my breakfast, trying to understand what was going on. Before I could even respond Mason interjected.

"Daisy...did you ever blow a vampire? They're really cold, like ice, yeah? I 'spose it'd be like suckin' on an ice pop. Bet it don't taste too bad neither, 'course it probably..."

Roxie kicked Mason hard under the table and he let out a loud yelp, then pursed his lips together as he held in his scream of pain.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? Shut the fuck up I'm trying to eat here. Disgusting."

She snarled at him, but smirked a little as she saw how much pain she was in. She rolled her eyes and concentrated back on her breakfast. As amusing as it was to see Roxie kick the shit out of Mason, I was curious myself. Daisy was always going on about her conquests, it wasn't that dumb of a question. Especially not for Mason.

Daisy smiled politely and actually turned to answer Mason's question.

"Don't be stupid Mason, vampires are much too dignified. They are much more, polite, and chivalrous than human men. They would never engage in such activities with anyone other than their one true mate. It's very poetic."

Mason nodded as he continued to rub at his shin.

"Right..o'course..brilliant then.."

He winced as he kept nodding. Daisy sighed again and turned back to her breakfast. I looked back at Rube, still demanding answers.

"Okay..so...what are you saying here, what..do the vampires want?"

"Well Pea-George."

Rube began with a smirk as he saw the look of daggers I gave him.

"Every once in awhile, if a vampire sees potential in someone who is destined to die anyway, they intervene. They change him...or her, before we take the soul. The soul then belongs to them, so it is no longer our department. However, if there is a post-it written, you must go to the exact location and time for the person's death. Whether it happens or not, you have an appointment. You can't miss it."

I nodded slowly. I guess it made sense. So when most people died, they crossed over. Got their lights. if a person died without a post-it, like Ray, then they became a graveling. And then I guess some people had fates chosen for them. Some people became grim reapers, or vampires apparently. It made sense that Roxie and Mason didn't know about the vampires either. Roxie had only been dead since the 80's, and Mason died in the 60's. Daisy died in the 20's and Rube died..in the 1800's?

"So how often does this happen?"

I asked curiously. I mean, Mason has been dead around 50 years and he'd never heard about it?

"Not too often. Usually vampires know who they want before they're destined to die. Sometimes they overlook people and don't see their potential until their post-it has already been written. Such is the case right now."

"Are they...friendly?"

I asked slowly. Up until today I thought vampires were fictional characters. Monsters made up to scare children into behaving. I mean don't get me wrong, my favorite holiday was Halloween. I wanted all that shit to be real. I just never thought I'd one day be dealing with any of them. Particularly not after I was already dead. Rube shrugged while at the same time Daisy nodded eagerly.

"Oh the men are quite lovely. Nothing like human men, not at all. If only humans could be more distinguised."

Roxie rolled her eyes before shoving a heaping forkful of bacon in her mouth.

"Some are nicer than others, but they're all generally respectful."

Rube nodded.

"They are much more polite than humans, I don't sense a problem."

He motioned to Mason who had finally stopped wincing.

"Hey..."

He whistled at Mason to get his attention. Mason looked up in confusion.

"You're going with her."

"Me? Why do I have to go?"

Mason's voice cracked as he looked panicked.

"Oh, what, like it's some treat for me to have you come along? yeah right."

I rolled my eyes.

"Because, it'd be good for you to get experienced with dealing with vampires. Is there a problem?"

I looked towards Mason and smiled sarcastically, batting my eyelashes dramatically.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Mason?"

Mason swallowed hard and rested his chin on his palm.

"No...no problem here."

He sighed and looked down at the table. For once I actually kinda felt bad for the guy. He was scared, it was obvious.

"Mason, we're already dead. It's not like they can kill us."

"You got that right."

Roxie grumbled as she glared at Mason.

"If you could die again I'D be the one who'd finish you off, not some 'vampire."


	3. The journey begins

Breakfast ended quickly..too quickly. Roxie got up and adjusted her bag over her shoulder, then smirked at Mason.

"Have fun."

She snapped her teeth together, then laughed as she walked out. Mason gulped as he watched her leave, then turned back to Rube.

"Do I REALLY have to go? George is old enough to handle her own, yeah? I'd just get in the way...you said it yourself, I'm a fuck up.."

Rube held his hand up to silence him and then shook his head.

"You're going. End of discussion."

He then looked at Daisy and nodded towards her post-it.

"You need a ride?"

He adjusted his hat on his head as he slid out of the booth.

"Why thank you Rube, that was most chivalrous of you to offer. It's not fitting for a lady such as myself to have to do so much walking."

She smiled her sweet smile as she oh-so-delicately slid out of the booth. I pretended to gag myself once her back was fully turned. She whirled back around on her heels and clasped her hands together, smiling at me with her freaky smile.

"Good luck Georgia. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Her eyes then focused on Mason, who was balancing a spoon on his nose.

"Right...bye then Mason."

She nodded, then turned off. Ruben smirked and shook his head.

"It'll be fine Peanut."

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead and focused back on my post-it. I hadn't even read it yet.

"Bella Swan..."

I mumbled quietly.

"Man...I'd kill my parents if they named me _Bella_. Uh...Forks, Washington. Forks Highschool..between 2-3 pm? Oh gee..thanks Rube, very specific."

I sighed and sat back against the booth. This meant I had to hang around a highschool for an hour, waiting for some unknown girl to NOT die? Yeah sure, that's not suspicious at all. What made things worse is that-to the living at least- I looked like some fucked up crack whore. A fucked up crack whore waiting around outside a highschool. This should be easy. I looked up in thought and tried to think about how far away Forks was from here. Maybe Mason would finally make himself useful.

"Hey Mason...? Mason? MASON!"

I elbowed him hard in the ribs. Leave it to him to fall asleep during the rare times I actually might need him.

"OW! BLOODY HELL..."

He whined as he sat up and rubbed his side.

"You takin' lessons from Roxie or what?"

I ignored him and tapped the post-it repeatedly.

"Forks. Do you know how far away that is from here?"

He looked up in thought and started counting on his fingers. I rolled my eyes and leaned in facing him, one hand resting on my face as the other tapped against the table impatiently.

"Oh..uh...I dunno, 'bout..two hours I'd say?"

I turned around and looked at the clock. 10:30. Once we got to Forks it should be easy to find the highschool, right?

"Well that leaves us about...an hour to steal a car then."'

He looked at me questioningly.

"Do you really think we'll make it to Forks in time on my dinky little bike? COME ON."

I ripped his arm and dragged him out of the booth, ignoring his whines and complaints.

As we walked out, I gazed around the front of the diner. Cars. Everywhere. Mason looked around as he adjusted his shirt, then shrugged and turned to look at me.

"We could..just..take a plane. Or a ferry...or..."

I tugged at my hair in frustration. Leave it to Rube to give ME this reap..the one person without reliable transportation.

"A PLANE? From Seattle to Forks?"

"Well..not exactly. To Port Angeles."

He shrugged before continuing.

"...And then we can just take the bus from downtown Port Angeles..to Forks."

It finally dawned on me why Rube chose Mason to come with me. Apart from the whole..experiencing vampires thing. Mason knew the area well. Shockingly, he'd be the one to make sure we got there on time.

"Alright then, let's go. Lead the way."

I gestured for Mason to walk in front of me.

"Right, so we'll need to get to Kenmore Air..."

He trailed off as he walked quickly, calculating the route in his head. I'd never been to Forks. There was nothing to see there, at least that's what my mom always said. Nothing but rain and shady diners. That sounded a lot like the rest of Washington to me. Suddenly he stopped walking, and I collided right into his back.

"What the fuck Mason?"

I rubbed my forehead before squinting and looking up at him.

"You do have your passport, right?"

"You need a passport to fly between cities in the same state?"

I asked with disbelief. He then scratched his head and shrugged.

"Oh..uh..I dunno. Just making sure you have one. You know. Airport security nowadays...bloody tight. I once heard a story about this bloke.."

I scowled and silenced him. I wasn't in the mood.

"Save it Mason, yes I have a passport. Rube made sure of that. I keep it in my wallet at all times, just in case. So can we go now?"

He looked satisfied and nodded quickly.

"Right then, off we go."

This was my job. I collected souls for a living. I escorted the souls to their afterlives. Today was different, and I could feel the excitement shoot down my spine. Today I was off to reap a girl who actually wouldn't die. Today I would get to meet vampires. I mean come on, how many people get to say they've met vampires before? Okay...so I'll be meeting them after I've been dead for about 8 years. Eh, you know what they say. Reapers can't be choosers.


End file.
